doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Arturo Mercado
) |lugar_nacimiento = Acámbaro, Guanajuato, México |familiares = Arturo Mercado Jr. (hijo) Carmen Mercado (hija) Erica Edwards (sobrina) |pais = México Los Ángeles |pais_interprete = México |ingreso_doblaje = 1963 ( ) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Fire_Down_Below_-_Arturo_Mercado.ogg }} thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Shaggy Rogers-1a2.jpg|Shaggy Rogers, su personaje más emblemático. Yoda Star Wars saga.png|Yoda en la saga de Star Wars, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Pedro Picapiedra AM.jpg|La segunda voz de Pedro Picapiedra, otro de sus personajes más duraderos. Scrooge_Mcduck_2.jpg|Rico McPato en Patoaventuras y Patoaventuras (2017). Simba.png|Simba adulto en la franquicia de El rey león, también es otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Gato Karin .png|El Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball Z. hamm3.jpg|Jam en la franquicia de Toy Story. beast1.gif|Bestia en La bella y la bestia. bugs-carrot.jpg|Bugs Bunny (Tercera etapa). Daffy_Duck.svg.png|El Pato Lucas (Tercera etapa). speedy_gonzales.jpg|Speedy Gonzales (Tercera etapa). Tantor.gif|Tantor desde Tarzán. TomCatHeader.PNG|Tom en Tom y Jerry. Mack-Cars 1.png|Mack en Cars. PepitoGrillo.png|Pepe Grillo desde El show del ratón. MuppetBabies-BabyKermit.jpg|La rana René en Los pequeños Muppets. august2910.gif|Rufo también en Los pequeños Muppets. Bob el constructor.jpg|Bob en Bob el constructor. 861586-dalee.jpg|Dale en Chip y Dale al rescate. Clipdarkwing6.gif|El Pato Darkwing en Pato Darkwing. thump_5739149gruffi.jpg|Gruffy en Los Osos Gummi. Hefty_Smurf.png|Pitufo Fortachón en Los Pitufos. Gargamel.jpg|Gargamel (algunos eps.) también en Los Pitufos. Clumsy_Cartoon.jpg|Pitufo Tontín también en Los Pitufos. 20140513030215!Jokey_Smurf_(SA).png|Pitufo Bromista también en Los Pitufos. Grandpa_Smurf_Vic.jpg|Abuelo Pitufo también en Los Pitufos. Charlie_B._Barkin.png|Charlie Barkin en Todos los perros van al cielo (doblaje original). Gill-FN.png|Gill en Buscando a Nemo. Goliath_Lion.png|Goliath en El circo de Jojo. Scrappy-doo.png|Scrappy-Doo en Scooby-Doo. Petrie's_Offcial_TLBT_Website_Art.jpg|Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo. 1840301-valmont.jpg|Valmont en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Winnie_The_Pooh.png|Winnie Pooh en Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh. Babel_de_Centauro.gif|Babel de Centauro en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Oolong DBZ.png|Oolong (2ª voz) en Dragon Ball Z. Sabon DBZ.png|Zaabon también en Dragon Ball Z. Mago Babidi .png|Babidi también en Dragon Ball Z. Bibidi.png|Bibidi (padre de Babidi) también en Dragon Ball Z. general skarr.png|General Ernecio de la Serie Malo Con Carne y Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Princess-And-The-Frog-Ray.jpg|Ray en La princesa y el sapo. Lawrence_Fletcher_-_transparent_background.png|Lawrence Fletcher de Phineas y Ferb. Mueble o Algo.jpg|Mueble O'Algo de La casa de los dibujos. Ludwig Von Pato.png|Ludwig Von Pato, uno de sus personajes más conocidos de Disney. Hunch RAD.png|Hunch en Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables. A_Goofy_Movie_Bobby.png|Bobby desde Goofy, la película. 8_Ed.jpg|Ed en Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba. 11_Raudo_el_caracol.jpg|Raudo el caracol también en Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba. Nutsy2.png|Lelo en Robin Hood. Director_Los_increibles.png|El Director en Los Increíbles. 10744960_716863775033568_2110868565_n.jpg|Tom en Up: Una aventura de altura. Antz_Weaver2.png|Weaver en Hormiguitaz. Sr._Suelo.png|Sr. Suelo en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura. LandoStar_Wars.jpg|Lando Calrissian en la trilogía clásica de Star Wars. Img-87994665d.jpg|Dr. Doug Ross en E.R. Sala de urgencias. Paulie.png|Paulie en la película homónima. Bert_dick_van_dyke.jpg|Bert/Sr. Drawer (Dick Van Dyke) en Mary Poppins. Jean_ValjeanMiserables1998.gif|Jean Valjean (Liam Neeson) en Los miserables (1998). O11cl-brn-main1.jpg|Danny Ocean (George Clooney) en la trilogía de la La gran estafa. Swann.jpeg|Gobernador Swann (Jonathan Pryce) en la saga de Piratas del Caribe. Kevin Flynn : Clu 2.0.jpg|Kevin Flynn/Clu 2.0 (Jeff Bridges) en Tron y Tron: El legado. Garyforddrac.png|Conde Vlad Drácula (Gary Oldman) en Drácula de Bram Stoker. William_Furia.jpeg|William "D-Fens" Foster (Michael Douglas) en Un día de furia. L&oLA.jpg|Fiscal Detective Ricardo Morales (Alfred Molina) en La ley y el orden: Los Ángeles. Ncis_no_pride.jpg|Dwayne Pride (2ª voz) en NCIS: Nueva Orleans. Walter_nebicher_amn.png|Walter Nebicher (Desi Arnaz Jr.) en Automan. Frank Walker.jpg|Frank Walker en Tomorrowland. Juegodegemelas5.png|Nick Parker en Juego de gemelas. Padre joseph dyer tese.png|Padre Joseph Dyer en El exorcista (versión extendida). 19-nolte-capefear.jpg|Sam J. Bowden (Nick Nolte) en Cabo de miedo. 442156.jpg|Jacob (Matthew Modine) en Jacob. Fred_Flintstone_live-action.png|Pedro Picapiedra (John Goodman) en Los Picapiedra. 89510751157720503.jpg|Ferdinand en Babe: El puerquito valiente y Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad. Rex_babe.png|Rex también en Babe: El puerquito valiente y Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad. Bob-babe-pig-in-the-city-92.5.jpg|Bob Babaluba en Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad. John_Harod.png|John Herod (Gene Hackman) en Rápida y mortal. Gary_sinise_ransom_.jpg|Det. Jimmy Shaker (Gary Sinise) en El rescate. Padre_Thomas_Byles.gif|El Padre Thomas Byles en Titanic. The_Man-Satan_(End_of_Days).jpg|Satanás (Gabriel Byrne) en El día final (versión Buena Vista). Quentin_Glass.jpg|Quentin Glass (Will Patton) en El castigador. 8434-26258-0.jpg|Profesor Trevor Bruttenholm (John Hurt) en las películas de Hellboy. Roger_Lloyd_Pack_as_Barty_Crouch_Sr._(GoF-promo-02).jpg|Bartemius Crouch Sr. (Roger Lloyd-Pack) en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. HoraceSlughorn.jpg|Horace Slughorn (Jim Broadbent) en las últimas películas de Harry Potter. Caws_ap.jpg|Alexander Pierce (Robert Redford) en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno. Humptyaliceinw.png|Humpty Dumpty en Alicia a través del espejo (2016). Frank Petty.png|Frank Petty a partir de Rápidos y furiosos 7. Flor_adulto.png|Flor adulto en Bambi. Dr. Faker.jpg|Dr. Faker en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Chauncey Pesky.png|Sr. Jonesy Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda. Robot Devil.png|El Diablo Robot de Futurama. hqdefault (5).jpg|Mosquito Dragón en Piernas Locas Crane. 4508566drt.jpg|Dr. T en Slam Dunk. EMH-Graviton.png|Franklin Hall / Graviton en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta Mustafa.png|Mustafa el camarero en Ratatouille. Doburoku_Sakaki.png|Doburoku Sakaki en Eyeshield 21. Luteau Ballerina.png|Sr. Luteau en Bailarina Minister-of-spring-tinker-bell-98.7.jpg|Ministro de Primavera en Tinker Bell. J._Wellington_Jones.png|Wellington Jones en El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas. Maguila_Gorila.png|Magila Gorila en El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas. Mildew Wolf LAL.png|Mildew el lobo en Las olimpíadas de la risa. Profesor inventillo.png|Profesor Inventillo en El Chapulín Colorado. Mamertochanimado.png|Mamerto Chamorro también en El Chapulín Colorado. Splinter TMNT 2.jpg|Maestro Splinter en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión Warner). Merlin de Shrek.jpg|Merlín en Shrek tercero. Martin Bee Movie.jpg|Martin Benson en Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja. El ladron.png|Ladrón en El zapatero y la princesa (versión VHS). Carter Verone.jpg|Carter Verone en Más rápido más furioso. Mr. Sesemann (Heidi Anime).png|Sr. Sesemann en Heidi (1974). George-clooney-2-240.jpg|Arturo Mercado es la voz habitual de George Clooney. Jackiechan.jpg|Jackie Chan, otro de los actores que ha doblado habitualmente. Kurtrussell.jpg|Ha doblado frecuentemente a Kurt Russell en algunas películas. Dennisquaid.jpg|Voz recurrente de Dennis Quaid. 39403_robert-redford.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Robert Redford en algunas películas. Dick-van-dyke-300.jpg|Dick Van Dyke otro actor que también ha doblado frecuentemente. JohnRatzenberg.jpg|Ha doblado varias veces a John Ratzenberger. thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE ARTURO MERCADO COMO WILLIAM "D-FENS" FOSTER. thumb|right|225px|Arturo Mercado para el canal [[Eduardogaara]] Arturo Mercado (nacido el 7 de diciembre de 1940) es un reconocido actor de doblaje mexicano con más de 50 años de trayectoria en el medio artístico. Conocido por sus numerosos registros de voces y la habilidad de abarcar diferentes tipos de personajes. Es padre del también actor de doblaje Arturo Mercado Leonel de Cervantes y estuvo casado con la también actriz de doblaje Magdalena Leonel de Cervantes. Biografía Arturo Mercado es originario de Acámbaro, Estado de Guanajuato. Llega a la Ciudad de México en el año 1952. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler, perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA). A la par de doblaje, se ha dedicado activamente a la locución comercial. En la actualidad, Arturo sigue plenamente activo en dichas actividades. Ya egresado en 1961, empieza a trabajar en teatro, televisión, y radio; incursionando en la especialidad de doblaje en el año 1963, donde ha intervenido en numerosas películas animadas tales como Bambi en la que interpretó a Flor, La bella y la bestia en la que interpretó a la Bestia, La telaraña de Charlotte en la que interpretó al cerdito Wilbur, El gato con botas va al oeste, Todos los perros van al cielo, interpretando a Charlie Barkin, Tom y Jerry: La película interpretando a Tom, El rey león interpretando a Simba adolescente y adulto, Pulgarcita interpretando a Jacquimo y Los Picapiedras interpretando a Pedro Picapiedra. En series de televisión participó en El hombre de la Atlántida doblando a Patrick Duffy, el mismo actor de la serie Dallas, Spenser, investigador doblando al actor Robert Urich, entre los más conocidos. Ha interpretado también muchos personajes animados clásicos tales como Meteoro, Speedy González, el Pato Lucas, Bugs Bunny, Silvestre, Pepe Grillo, Rico McPato, Dale de Chip y Dale al rescate, Winnie Pooh, el Pato Darkwing y el Gorila Joe del El libro de la selva. En la serie Los Pitufos interpretó a Tontín, Bromista, Fortachón, Pintor, Poeta, Guillermín, el abuelo Pitufo y el gato Azrael, y en Los pequeños Muppets a La rana René y al perrito Rufo. Arturo Mercado también destaca por su activa participación en el doblaje de series y películas de Hanna-Barbera, principalmente en la franquicia Scooby-Doo, donde es la voz oficial de Shaggy Rogers y del perrito Scrappy-Doo. Además, es la voz oficial de Pedro Picapiedra en todos los spin-offs de Los Picapiedra desde los años 70 al presente. Adicionalmente, ha doblado al maestro Yoda en la saga Star Wars, a Jam de la franquicia de Toy Story, a Tantor de Tarzán y a Gaetan Molière en Atlantis: El imperio perdido. Dobla regularmente a George Clooney, como en la serie E.R. Sala de urgencias y en películas como Batman y Robin, Un día muy especial, La gran estafa y Gravedad. También dobla regularmente a Tom Hanks en filmes como Milagros inesperados y Náufrago. thumb|250px|right|[[Jesse Conde, Luis Bayardo, Alfonso Obregón y Mercado en los años 80.]] thumb|250px|right|Arturo Mercado y sus personajes (Tributo). Filmografía thumb|Personajes de Arturo. Películas George Clooney * ¡Salve, César! (2016) - Baird Whitlock * Tomorrowland (2015) - Frank Walker * Gravedad (2013) - Matt Kowalski * Los descendientes (2011) - Matt King * El ocaso de un asesino (2010) - Jack/Edward * Amor sin escalas (2009) - Ryan Bingham * Hombres de mente (2009) - Lyn Cassady * Quémese después de leerse (2008) - Harry Pfarrer * Michael Clayton (2007) - Michael Clayton * Ahora son 13 (2007) - Danny Ocean * Intriga en Berlín (2006) - Jake Geismer * Syriana (2005) - Bob Barnes * La nueva gran estafa (2004) - Danny Ocean * El amor cuesta caro (2003) - Miles * Mini Espías 3D (2003) - Devlin * Confesiones de una mente peligrosa (2002) - Jim Bird * Bienvenidos a Collinwood (2002) - Jersy * La gran estafa (2001) - Danny Ocean * Mini Espías (2001) - Devlin * La tormenta perfecta (2000) - Capitán Billy Tyne * ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) - Everett * Tres reyes (1999) - Archie Gates * El pacificador (1997) - Thomas Devoe * Batman y Robin (1997) - Batman/Bruce Wayne * Un día muy especial (1996) - Jack Taylor * Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Seth Gecko Jackie Chan * El implacable (2017) - Ngoc Minh Quan (tráiler) * La espada del dragón (2015) - Huo An * Zodíaco chino (2012) - JC * Karate Kid (2010) - Sr. Han * El último soldado (2010) - El soldado * Mi vecino es un espía (2010) - Bob Ho (versión para cine) * La venganza del dragón (2009) - Steelhead * El reino prohibido (2008) - Lu Yan/Viejo Hop * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) - Passepartout/Lau Xing * Shanghai Kid en Londres (2003) - Chon Wang * El esmoquin (2002) - Jimmy Tong * Espía por accidente (2001) - Buck Yuen * Shanghai Kid (2000) - Chon Wang * Supercop (1992) - Kevin Chan * La Armadura de Dios 2: Operación Cóndor (1991) - Jackie/Cóndor (redoblaje) * Dragones eternamente (1988) - Jackie Lung * Twinkle, Twinkle, My Lucky stars (1985) - Músculos Kurt Russell * Guardianes de la galaxia Vol. 2 (2017) - Ego (tráilers) * Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) - Frank Petty * Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) - Frank Petty * Súper escuela de héroes (2005) - Steve Stronghold * 3000 millas al infierno (2001) - Michael Zane (2ª versión) * El milagro (2001) - Herb Brooks * Stargate: La puerta del tiempo (1994) - Cnel. Jonathan "Jack" O'Neil Robert Redford * El último dragón (2016) - Padre de Grace * Grandes amigos (2015) - Bill Bryson (versión Buena Vista) * Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) - Alexander Pierce * Leones por corderos (2007) - Profesor Stephen Malley * La telaraña de Charlotte (2008) - Ignacio el caballo * Una vida sin terminar (2005) - Einar Gilkyson Tom Hanks * El círculo (2017) - Eamon Bailey (Auditel) * Un holograma para el rey (2016) - Alan * Larry Crowne (2011) - Larry Crowne * El gran Buck Howard (2008) - Sr. Gable * Atrápame si puedes (2002) - Carl Hanratty * Náufrago (2000) - Chuck Noland * Milagros inesperados (1999) - Paul Edgecomb Frank Oz * Star Wars Episodio VII: El despertar de la fuerza (2015) - Yoda * Star Wars episodio III: La venganza de los Sith (2005) - Yoda * Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) - Yoda * Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) - Yoda * Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (1983) - Yoda (redoblaje) * Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1980) - Yoda Dennis Quaid * At Any Price (2012) - Henry Whiple * Una familia genial (2008) - Lawrence Wetherhold * El Álamo (2004) - Sam Houston * La garganta del diablo (2003) - Cooper Tilson * El novato (2002) - Jimmy Morris * Juego de gemelas (1998) - Nick Parker Jeff Bridges * Kingsman: El círculo dorado (2017) - Champ * Tron: El legado (2011) - Kevin Flynn/Clu * Pisando firme (2006) - Burt Vickerman * Alma de héroes (2003) - Charles Howard * Tron (1982) - Kevin Flynn/Clu Ray Liotta * La venganza del dragón (2014) - Michael Bloom * Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) - Big Papa * Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Jack * La última escena (2004) - Jack Devine * Las estafadoras (2001) - Dean Cummano/Vinny (versión Buena Vista) Dick Van Dyke * Alexander y un día terrible, horrible, malo... ¡Muy malo! (2014) - Él mismo * El sueño de Walt (2013) - Bert (archivo) * Los muchachos: La historia de los hermanos Sherman (2009) - Él mismo * Robin Crusoe (1966) - Robin Crusoe * Mary Poppins (1964) - Bert / Sr. Drawer Stanley Tucci * El quinto poder (2013) - James Boswell * Vida y muerte de Peter Sellers (2004) - Stanley Cubrick * ¿Bailamos? (2004) - Link * Montana (1998) - Nicholas "Nick" Roth * Pistolas y pañales (1993) - Morty Martin Sheen * El camino (2010) - Tom * Los infiltrados (2006) - Capitán Queenan * O (2001) - Duke Goulding * Presidentes muertos (1995) - Juez * Gandhi (1982) - Vince Walker Bill Murray * El ángel del deseo (2010) - Happy Shannon * Flores rotas (2005) - Don Johnston * Vida acuática (2004) - Steve Zissou * Perdidos en Tokio (2003) - Bob Harris * Osmosis Jones (2001) - Frank Héctor Elizondo * El diario de la princesa 2 (2004) - Joe * Educando a Helen (2004) - Mickey Massey * El diario de la princesa (2001) - Joe * Novia fugitiva (1999) - Fisher * Mujer bonita (1990) - Bernard Thompson (segundo redoblaje) Burt Young * Rocky V (1990) - Paulie Pennino (tercer doblaje) * Rocky IV (1985) - Paulie Pennino (tercer doblaje) * Rocky III (1982) - Paulie Pennino (tercer doblaje) * Rocky II (1979) - Paulie Pennino (tercer doblaje) * Rocky (1976) - Paulie Pennino (tercer doblaje) James Caan * El Protector (1996) - Robert Deguerin (redoblaje BD) * Misery (1990) - Paul Sheldon (redoblaje) * Ladrón (1981) - Frank * Harry y Walter van a Nueva York (1976) - Harry Dighby * Rollerball (1975) - Jonathan Tzi Ma * La llegada (2016) - General Shang * El quinteto de la muerte (2004) - El general * El Pico de Dante (1997) - Stan Michael Douglas * Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) - Hank Pym (tráiler) * Herencia de familia (2003) - Alex Gromberg * Un día de furia (1993) - William D-Fens Foster John Goodman * Curvas de la vida (2012) - Pete Klein * Poseídos (1998) - Detective Jonesy * Los Picapiedra: la película (1994) - Pedro Picapiedra Jim Broadbent * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) - Horace Slughorn * Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) - Horace Slughorn * Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) - Horace Slughorn John Hurt * Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011) - Control * Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) - Profesor Trevor "Broom" Bruttenholm * Hellboy (2004) - Profesor Trevor "Broom" Bruttenholm Jonathan Pryce * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo (2007) - Gobernador Wethearby Swann * Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) - Gobernador Wethearby Swann * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) - Gobernador Wethearby Swann William Hurt * La aldea (2004) - Edward Walker * Eterna juventud (2002) - Angus Tuck * Cigarros (1995) - Paul Benjamin Malcolm McDowell * Océano de fuego (2004) - Davenport * La princesa de los ladrones (2001) - Sheriff de Nottingham * Así es la vida (1999) - Tío Morris Richard Dreyfuss * ¿Qué tal Bob? (1991) - Dr. Leo Marvin * Un vagabundo con suerte (1986) - David "Dave" Whiteman * Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo (1977) - Roy Neary (versión extendida) Peter Falk * La gran aventura de los Muppets (1981) - Vagabundo * No disparen, soy dentista (1979) - Vince Ricardo * El mundo está loco, loco, loco (1963) - Taxista #3 Elvis Presley * Paraíso hawaiano (1966) - Rick Richards * G.I. Blues (1960) - Tulsa McLean * La mujer robada (1956) - Clint Reno Alan Arkin * Un golpe con estilo (2017) - Albert * Súper Agente 86 (2008) - El Jefe Randall Duk Kim * Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) - Abuelo Gohan * Asesino ninja (2009) - Maestro del tatuaje James Faulkner * Inframundo: Guerras de sangre (2016) - Cassius * El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) - Tío Geoffrey Gabriel Byrne * Más fuerte que las bombas (2014) - Gene * El día final (1999) - Satanás (1ª versión) Eddie Marsan * Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) - Duir * Miami Vice (2006) - Nicholas Peter Stormare * Los hermanos Grimm (2004) - Cavaldi (versión Miramax) * Reencarnación (2004) - Clifford Willem Dafoe * El aviador (2004) - Roland Sweet * Érase una vez en México (2003) - Barillo Will Patton * El castigador (2004) - Quentin Glass * Mensajero de la oscuridad (2002) - Gordon Smallwood Thomas Jefferson Byrd * Ray (2004) - Jimmy * Embaucados (2000) - Honeycut Jeff Daniels * Dioses y generales (2003) - Tnte. Joshua Chamberlain * Deuda de sangre (2002) - Buddy Noone Tom Sizemore * Cazador de sueños (2003) - Owen * La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) - McKnight Timothy Stack * Scary Movie 3 (2003) - Carson Ward * El diablo metió la mano (1999) - Director Joe Morton * El misterio de la libélula (2002) - Jack Campbell (versión Buena Vista) * Revelaciones (2000) - Dr. Drayton Jack Kehler * Hombres de negro II (2002) - Ben el sartiano * Mundo acuático (1995) - Comerciante George Hamilton * El ciego (2002) - Ed * Desaparecido (1995) - Malcolm Patterson John Doe * Fuerzas de la naturaleza (1999) - Carl Lewis * Carrie 2: La ira (1999) - Boyd Danny Mann * Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Ferdinand * Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Ferdinand Hugo Weaving * Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Rex * Babe: El puerquito valiente (1995) - Rex Liam Neeson * Los miserables (1998) - Jean Valjean * El circo de la fe (1992) - Will James Woods * Contacto (1997) - Michael Kitz * La huida (1994) - Jack Benyon Dean Jones * Cupido motorizado (1997) - Jim Douglas * Cupido motorizado (1961) - Jim Douglas Gary Sinise * El rescate (1996) - Detective Jimmy Shaker * Albino Alligator (1996) - Milo Keith Carradine * André (1994) - Harry Whitney * El emperador del norte (1973) - Cigarrillo Anthony Hopkins * Lo que queda del día (1993) - James Stevens * Pedro y Pablo (1981) - Pablo de Tarso Burt Kwouk * El hijo de la Pantera Rosa (1993) - Cato Fong * El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - Cato Fong Nick Nolte * Cabo de miedo (1991) - Sam J. Bowden * Los tres fugitivos (1989) - Lucas Steve Martin * Amor filial (1989) - Gil Buckman * La tiendita del horror (1986) - Orin Scrivello Billy Dee Williams * Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (1984) - Lando Calrissian * Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1981) - Lando Calrissian Jerry Lewis * El terror de las chicas (1961) - Herbert H. Heebert / Mamá Heebert * ¡Qué clase de niño! (1955) - Wilbur Hoolick Otros * Dunkerque (2017) - Sr. Dawson (Mark Rylance) * Mujer Maravilla (2017) - Marshall Haig (James Cosmo) * La Bella y la Bestia (2017) - Voces adicionales * Aliados (2016) - Oficial de S.O.E. (Simon McBurney) * Alicia a través del espejo (2016) - Humpty Dumpty (Wally Wingert) * Volando alto (2016) - Dustin Target (Tim McInnerny) * The Man of My Dreams (2015) - Carl Reimann (Friedrich von Thun) * La Cenicienta (2015) - Cochero ganso (Gareth Mason) * Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) - Profesor (Steve Coulter) * Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) - Profesor Arnold (Mark Hamill) * Beyond the Lights (2014) - Pastor Marks (Wren T. Brown) / Insertos * Río perdido (2014) - Dave (Ben Mendelsohn) * La teoría del todo (2014) - Khalatnikov (Georg Nikoloff) * Amor en el ocaso (2013) - Errol Flynn (Kevin Kline) * Bajo cero (2013) - Carl Galenski (Brad William Henke) * Balas cruzadas (2012) - Leo Crosby (Billy Murray) * La tierra prometida (2012) - Gerry Richards (Ken Strunk) * Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) - El Zec (Werner Herzog) * El elefante blanco (2011) - Voces adicionales * Medianoche en París (2011) - Henri De Toulouse-Lautrec (Vincent Menjou Cortes) * Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Tom Popper Sr. (Charles L. Campbell) * Princesa por accidente (2011) - Capitán de la policía (Bruno Abraham-Kremer) * Thin Ice (2011) - Frank Richie (Peter Thoemke) * Zack y Cody: La película (2011) - Voces adicionales * Un cupido de Navidad (2010) - Carl Craig (Mark La Mura) * La isla siniestra (2010) - Sir Walter Loxley (Max von Sydow) * Hannah Montana: La película (2009) - Narración / Letreros / Voces adicionales * Terminator Salvation (2009) - General Losenko (Ivan G'Vera) (versión Sony) * Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos (2008) - Narración * Las crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) - Ratacuco * Pintando la Navidad (2008) - Bill Kinkade (Richard Burgi) * The Cheetah Girls: One World (2008) - Kamal Bhatia (Roshan Seth) * Los Falsificadores (2007) - Salomon "Sally" Sorowitsch (Karl Markovics) * Águila contra tiburón (2007) - Insertos * Paranoia (2007) - Daniel Brecht (Matt Craven) * Las últimas vacaciones (2006) - Congresista Stewart (Michael Nouri) * El gran truco (2006) - Milton (Ricky Jay) * Firewall (2006) - Pedro Picapiedra en TV * Guardianes de altamar (2006) - Frank Larson (John Heard) * Superman regresa (2006) - Presentación / Técnico en lanzamiento (Richard Branson) * A la altura de los Steins (2006) - Voces adicionales * Una chica en apuros (2006) - Padre de Viola * Yo quiero un Oscar (2006) - Victor Allan Miller (Harry Shearer) * Batman inicia (2005) - Asistente (Charles Edwards) * Carlito's Way: Ascenso al poder (2005) - Rocco (Michael Kelly) * El juego que hizo historia (2005) - Arthur Ouimet (Elias Koteas) * Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) - Barty Crouch (Roger Lloyd-Pack) * La ciudad del pecado (2005) - Cardenal Roark (Rutger Hauer) * La chica del mostrador (2005) - Dan Buttersfield (Sam Bottoms) * La leyenda del Zorro (2005) - Fray Felipe (Julio Oscar Mechoso) * La provocación (2005) - Sr. Townsend (Alexander Armstrong) * Munich (2005) - Reportero (Tom Wlaschiha) * Voces del más allá (2005) - Voces adicionales * Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) - Sr. Chun (Dennis Akiyama) * Serenity (2005) - The Operative (Chiwetel Ejiofor) * Venganza en Graves (2005) - Paul Rickman (Steven Williams) * Ella está encantada (2004) - Nish, el Ogro (Jim Carter) * Diario de una pasión (2004) - Frank Calhoun (Sam Shepard) (versión New Line) * El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) - Raymond (Daniel Dae Kim) * El hombre y el espejo (2004) - Ziggy (Peter Onorati) * El Rey Arturo (2004) - Jols (Sean Gilder) * El último viaje (2004) - Ronnie Purnell (Dennis Hopper) * Premoniciones: Expediente cero (2004) - Benjamin O'Ryan (Ben Kingsley) * Querido Frankie (2004) - Ally (John Kazek) * Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) - Remus Lupin (David Thewlis) (tráiler) * Robando vidas (2004) - Emile Duval (Jean-Hugues Anglade) * 21 gramos (2003) - Dr. Rothberg (Denis O'Hare) (doblaje original) * Beethoven 5 (2003) - Vaughn Carter (Richard Riehle) / Phil Dobson (Joel Hurt Jones) / Deputy Brad (Michael Chieffo) * Hulk (2003) - Presidente (Geoffrey Scott) * Más rápido más furioso (2003) - Carter Verone (Cole Hauser) * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) - Baxter (Bruce Spence) * Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) - Buck (Michael Bowen) * La Guardería de Papá (2003) - Phil (Jeff Garlin) * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) - Ray Carter (Robert Patrick) * Matrix recargado (2003) - Link (Harold Perrineau) * S.W.A.T. (2003) - Deacon 'Deke' Kay (LL Cool J) * Amor a segunda vista (2002) - Howard Wade (David Haig) * Blade 2 (2002) - Eli Damaskinos (Thomas Kretschmann) * Darkness (2002) - Voces adicionales * Dragón rojo (2002) - Jack Crawford (Harvey Keitel) * El Aro (2002) - Dave (Michael Spound) * El Hombre Araña (2002) - Philip Watson (Tim De Zarn) * El maestro del disfraz (2002) - El tabaquero (Erick Avari) * Hombres de Negro II (2002) - Gusano #1 (Jack Kehler) * La máquina del tiempo (2002) - Vox (Orlando Jones) * Malcolm X (2002) - Sammy (Larry McCoy) * Scooby-Doo (2002) - Scrappy-Doo (Scott Innes) / Scrappy Rex (J. P. Manoux) * Beethoven 4 (2001) - Nigel Bigalow (Nick Meaney) * El Majestic (2001) - Harry Trimble (Martin Landau) * Inteligencia artificial (2001) - Teddy (voz) (Jack Angel) * La intriga del collar (2001) - Conde Cagliostro (Christopher Walken) * La maldición del escorpión de jade (2001) - CW Briggs (Woody Allen) * Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) - Oficial Vasbinder (Garwin Sanford) * Cadena de favores (2000) - Eugene Simonet (Kevin Spacey) * El hombre sin sombra (2000) - Frank Chase (Joey Slotnick) * El pequeño vampiro (2000) - Profesor (Johnny Meres) * Geppetto (2000) - Stromboli (Brent Spiner) * Jinetes del espacio (2000) - Tank Sullivan (James Garner) * Juegos sexuales 2 (2000) - Edward Valmont (David McIlwraith) / Narración * Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) - Gazoo (Alan Cumming) * 60 segundos (2000) - Donny Astricky (Chi McBride) * Alaska ardiente (1999) - Charles Danner (Hank Azaria) * Belleza americana (1999) - Jim Olmeyer (Scott Bakula) * El lado profundo del mar (1999) - Tío Joey Cappadora (Robert Cicchini) / Insertos * El coleccionista de huesos (1999) - Capitán Howard Cheney (Michael Rooker) * El huracán (1999) - Terry Swinton (John Hannah) * Juegos sexuales (1999) - Sr. Gottfried * La última puerta (1999) - Dean Corso (Johnny Depp) * Milagro en el hoyo 17 (1999) - Mitch McKinley (Robert Urich) * Sueños de un asesino (1999) - Paul Cooper (Aidan Quinn) * Un cuento de navidad (1999) - Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (Joel Grey) * Una lección antes de morir (1999) - Reverendo Ambrose (Brent Jennings) * Zenon, la chica del Siglo XXI (1999) - Mark (Greg Thirloway) * Lo opuesto al sexo (1998) - Bill Truitt (Martin Donovan) * Arma mortal 4 (1998) - Leo Getz (Joe Pesci) * Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) - Bob Babaluba (Steven Wright) * Elizabeth: La Reina Virgen (1998) - Sir Francis Walsingham (Geoffrey Rush) (redoblaje) * Paulie (1998) - Paulie (voz) (Jay Mohr) * Ronin (1998) - Gregor (Stellan Skarsgård) * Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) - Sr. Brooks (Jeffrey Combs) * Ángeles en la zona de anotación (1997) - Al, el ángel (Christopher Lloyd) * Asteroide (1997) - Reportero (Paul Borrillo) * Contacto (1997) - Adolf Hitler (archivo) * Criaturas feroces (1997) - Neville Coltrane (Bille Brown) * El complot (1997) - Hatcher Lowry (Cylk Cozart) (doblaje mexicano) * El gran escándalo (1997) - Billy Paxton (R. Lee Ermey) * Escándalo en la Casa Blanca (1997) - Stanley Motss (Dustin Hoffman) * Flubber (1997) - Wesson (Ted Levine) * Hombres de negro (1997) - Jeebs (Tony Shalhoub) * Infierno bajo tierra (1997) - Earl Kellogg (Stephen Lang) * La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - Mel Burgess (Dan Hedaya) * Los Robinson de Beverly Hills (1997) - Doug Robinson (Martin Mull) * Mejor... Imposible (1997)- Frank Sachs (Cuba Gooding Jr.) * Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Peter Beaupre (Olek Krupa) * Poder absoluto (1997) - Seth Frank (Ed Harris) * Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1997) - Policía (Dan Albright) / Presentación * Su mejor decisión (1997) - Oficial #1 * Tensión sobre rieles (1997) - Reportero (Paul Harper) * Titanic (1997) - Padre Thomas Byles (James Lancaster) * Una llamada para recordar (1997) - David Tobias (Joe Mantegna) * Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) - James Jordan / Barnyard Dawg / Voces adicionales * Jim y el Durazno Gigante (1996) - Policía (Mike Starr) * Compatriotas (1996) - President William Haney (Dan Aykroyd) * Deseo mortal (1996) - Jake Golden (Clive Owen) * El alma del juego (1996) - Steve (Jon Pennell) * Fantasmas del pasado (1996) - Bobby DeLaughter (Alec Baldwin) * Las aventuras de Pinocho (1996) - Profesor (John Sessions) * La Roca (1996) - Capitán Hendrix (John C. McGinley) * Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) - Michael (John Travolta) * Tiempo de matar (1996) - Harry Rex Vonner (Oliver Platt) * Marcianos al ataque (1996) - Insertos * The Big Green (1995) - Comisario Tom Palmer (Steve Guttenberg) * El imitador (1995) - Detective Landis (Tahmus Rounds) / Harvey (Richard Conti) / Voces adicionales * El juez (1995) - Vartis Hammond (Mitch Ryan) * La montaña embrujada (1995) - Policía (Ray Lykins) * Liberen a Willy 2 (1995) - Reportero * Las aventuras de Tom y Huck (1995) - Juez Tatcher (Charles Rocket) * Rápida y mortal (1995) - John Herod (Gene Hackman) * Una familia dividida (1995) - Roger Billingsley (Stephen Collins) * Ligas mayores II (1994) - Rick "Wild Thing" Vaughn (Charlie Sheen) * Campamento Perdido (1994) - Karl Dell (Peter Onorati) * Ace Ventura: Detective de mascotas (1994) - Ron Camp (Udo Kier) * El especialista (1994) - Tomas Leon (Eric Roberts) (2ª versión) * El periódico (1994) - Graham Keighley (Jason Robards) * El favor (1994) - Peter (Bill Pullman) * Jacob (1994) - Jacob (Matthew Modine) * The air up there (1994) - Harimbo (Gibson Gathu Mbugua) * Santa Cláusula (1994) - Dr. Pete Novos (Steve Vinovich) * Abraham (1993) - Eliezer (Gottfried John) * El regreso de mi novio (1993) - Sheriff McCloud (Jay O. Sanders) * Las aventuras de Huckleberry Finn (1993) - Jim (Courtney B. Vance) * Punto de ebullición (1993) - Rudolph "Red" Diamond (Dennis Hopper) * Cementerio de mascotas 2 (1992) - Gus Gilbert (Clancy Brown) * Código de honor (1992) - Profesor Cleary (Zeljko Ivanek) * Drácula (1992) - Drácula (Gary Oldman) * Voceadores (1992) - Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly (Christian Bale) * El padre de la novia (1991) - Reverendo (Ed Williams) (redoblaje) * Marea de fuego (1991) - Donald Rimgale (Robert De Niro) * Gremlins 2: la nueva generación (1990) - Bugs Bunny / Pato Lucas / Porky (todos Jeff Bergman) * Buenos muchachos (1990) - Paul Cicero (Paul Sorvino) * Ernest va a la cárcel (1990) - Ernest P. Worrell / Sr. Felix Nash (Jim Varney) (redoblaje) * Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) - Dr. Crews (Terry Kiser) * Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) - Jack Santos (Tommy Swerdlo) * Blanca Nieves (1987) - Iddy (Billy Barty) / Modisto (Michael Schneider) / Guardia del príncipe (Jeff Guerner) * La Bella y la Bestia (1987) - Bestia/Príncipe (John Savage) * Hansel y Gretel (1987) - Stefan, el padre (David Warner) * El príncipe encantado (1986) - Emisario (Jeff Gerner) * Sonja, la guerrera (1985) - Ikol (Ronald Lacey) * África mía (1985) - Hans Bror Blixen (Klaus Maria Brandauer) (doblaje mexicano) * Desaparecido en acción 2 (1985) - Clive Emerson (Christopher Cary) * Indiana Jones y el templo de la perdición (1984) - Capitán Blumburtt (Philip Stone) (Redoblaje) * Vacaciones familiares (1983) - Alce Wally (Harold Ramis) * Los lobos no lloran (1983) - Tyler (Charles Martin Smith) * Psicosis II (1983) - Warren Toomey (Dennis Franz) e insertos (redoblaje) * Videodrome: Cuerpos invadidos (1983) - Barry Convex (Leslie Carlson) * El ansia (1983) - Tnte. Allegrezza (Dan Hedaya) * Amor incondicional (1982) - Dirk Simpson (Rupert Everett) * El Jorobado de Nuestra Señora de París (1982) - Pierre Gringoire (Gerry Sundquist) * Fuga nocturna (1982) - Guenter Wetzel (Beau Bridges) * Gandhi (1982) - Maletero (Winston Ntshona) * Ausencia de malicia (1981) - Michael Gallagher (Paul Newman) (redoblaje) * El octágono (1980) - Hatband (Aaron Norris) * Cupido Motorizado Rumbo a Rio (1980) - Pete Stancheck (Stephen W. Burns) * Superman II (1980) - Otis (Ned Beatty) / Reportero (Richard LeParmentier) * Aeropuerto 79 (1979) - Capitán Paul Metrand (Alain Delon) / Voces adicionales (doblaje original) * El abismo negro (1979) - Capitán Dan Hollan (Robert Forster) / V.I.N.C.E.N.T. (Roddy McDowall) * La banda de Loro cabalga de nuevo (1979) - Amos Tucker (Tim Conway) * Los dos mundos de Jennie Logan (1979) - David Reynolds (Marc Singer) * Rescate suicida (1979) - Robert King (David Hedison) * Rocky II (1979) - Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone (doblaje original) * Expreso de medianoche (1978) - Billy Hayes (Brad Davis) * La profecía II (1978) - Teddy (John J. Newcombe) / Profesor (Robert E. Ingham) * Angustias del Dr. Mel Brooks (1977) - Brophy (Ron Carey) * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (1977) - Ladrón (Darrow Igus) * El fugitivo Josey Wales (1976) - Yoke (Bruce M. Fischer) / Al (John Mitchum) * La batalla de Midway (1976) - Capitán Kameto Kuroshima (Seth Sakai) / Aviador * Taxi Driver (1976) - Pasajero en el taxi de Travis (Martin Scorsese) * Tiburón (1975) - Hendricks (Jeffrey Kramer) / Voces adicionales (doblaje original) / Larry Vaughn (Murray Hamilton) (redoblaje) * El viento y el león (1975) - Raisuli (Sean Connery) * Infierno en la torre (1974) - Carlos (Gregory Sierra) * Isla del fin del Mundo (1974) - Donald Ross (David Gwillim) * La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 (1974) - Teniente Rico Patrone (Jerry Stiller) * 007: El hombre de la pistola de oro (1974) - Lazar (Marne Maitland) (doblaje de DVD) * El emperador del norte (1973) - Cigarrillo (Keith Carradine) * El Padrino (1972) - Carlo Rizzi (Gianni Russo) * Frenesí (1972) - Robert Rusk (Barry Foster) * Naves misteriosas (1972) - Marty Barker (Ron Rifkin) * La huida (1972) - Doy McCoy (Steve McQueen) * Willy Wonka y su fábrica de chocolate (1971) - Reportero #2 / Reportero en casa de los Teevee (doblaje SISSA) * Escape del planeta de los simios (1971) - Dr. Milo (Sal Mineo) * 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) - Padre de Poole (Alan Gifford) (redoblaje) * Barbarella (1968) - Pygar (John Philip Law) * A quemarropa (1967) - Francotirador (James Sikking) * La hora 25 (1967) - Voces adicionales * Pistolero de buena ley (1967) - Lee Sutton (Chad Everett) * La Biblia... En el principio (1966) - Los Tres Ángeles (Peter O'Toole) * Un hombre de dos reinos (1966) - Matthew (Colin Blakely) * Archivo confidencial (1965) - Chilcott-Oakes (David Glover) / agente (Richard Burrell) * Fui un ladrón (1965) - James Arthur Sargatanas (John Davis Chandler) * Help! (1965) - John Lennon * Dr. insólito (1964) - Cabo Randolph * 007: Desde Rusia con amor (1963) - Cobrador del tren (George Pastell) (doblaje original) * Hud, el indomable (1963) - Lon Bannon (Brandon de Wilde) * Dos semanas en otra ciudad (1962) - Davie Drew (George Hamilton) * Lolita (1962) - John Farlow (Jerry Stovin) (Redoblaje) * El maravilloso mundo de los Hermanos Grimm (1962) - Wilhelm Grimm (Lawrence Harvey) * Primavera romana (1961) - Renato el barbero (Paul Stassino) * Un soltero en el paraíso (1961) - Larry Delavane (Jim Hutton) * Los siete magníficos (1960) - Lee (Robert Vaughn) (doblaje original) / Bernardo O'Reilly (Charles Bronson) (redoblaje) * Una Eva y dos Adanes (1959) - Charlie (George E. Stone) * Más corazón que odio (1956) - Charlie McCorry (Ken Curtis) * La reina virgen (1953) - Barnaby (Robert Arthur) * Stalag 17 (1953) - Sargento "Hoffy" Hoffman (Richard Erdman) * Cuando los mundos chocan (1951) - Personajes varios * Cielo amarillo (1948) - Bull Run (Robert Arthur) * El susto (1946) - Teneinte Paul Stewart (Frank Latimore) * ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) - Sr. Martini (William Edmunds) * Casablanca (1942) - Rick Blaine (Humphrey Bogart) * Lady Eve (1941) - Charles (Henry Fonda) * El Mago de Oz (1939) - Gnomo * La novia de Frankenstein (1935) - Gitano (Maurice Black) Telefilmes * Lovestruck: The Musical (2013) - Ryan Hutton (Tom Wopat) Películas animadas Matthew Lillard * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll (2015) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! La locura del monstruo lunar (2015) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y el Frankenmonstruo (2014) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Misterio en la lucha libre (2014) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! y la amenaza del Perro Mecánico (2013) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Miedo al escenario (2013) * Shaggy Rogers en Las aventuras de Scooby-Doo: El mapa misterioso (2013) * Shaggy Rogers en ¡Scooby-Doo!: Navidades siniestras (2013) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! y la Máscara de Fabulman (2013) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Juegos Espeluznantes (2012) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Estrella del circo (2012) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Música de vampiros (2012) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! La leyenda del fantasmasauro (2011) * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Un verano espeluznante (2010) * Shaggy Rogers en ¡Abracadabra, Scooby-Doo! (2010) Jeff Bennett * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo XIII: La sabiduría de los amigos * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo XII: El gran día del vuelo * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo XI: La invasión de los pequeños saurios * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo IX: Viaje al gran océano * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo VIII: La gran helada * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo VII: La piedra del fuego frío * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo VI: El secreto de la roca del dinosaurio * Roger en 101 dálmatas de vacaciones * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo IV: En busca de la tierra de las brumas * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega * Petrie en La tierra antes del tiempo II: La gran aventura Casey Kasem * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y la espada del samurai * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y el rey de los duendes * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y el abominable hombre de las nieves * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo ¡Piratas a la vista! * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y la maldición de Cleopatra * Shaggy Rogers en ¡Hola, Scooby-Doo! * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y el monstruo del Lago Ness * Shaggy Rogers en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y el monstruo de México * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y la leyenda del vampiro * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo, actor de Hollywood John Ratzenberger * Mack en Cars 3 (2017) * Bill (esposo cangrejo) en Buscando a Dory (2016) * Earl en Un gran dinosaurio (2015) * Mack en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas (2011) * Jam en Toy Story 3 (2010) * Tom en Up: Una aventura de altura (2009) * Mustafa en Ratatouille (2007) * Mack / Jam Auto en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006) * Jam en Toy Story 2 (1999) * Jam en Toy Story (1995) Mel Blanc * Pato Lucas / Bugs Bunny / Silvestre en Pato Lucas Cazamonstruos (1988) * Pato Lucas / Bugs Bunny / Speedy Gonzales / Silvestre en El pato Lucas en la isla fantástica (1983) * Bugs Bunny / Pato Lucas / Silvestre / Speedy Gonzales en La 3ra película de Bugs Bunny: Los 1001 cuentos de Bugs (1982) * Bugs Bunny / Pato Lucas / Silvestre en Looney, Looney, Looney: La película de Bugs Bunny (1981) * Bugs Bunny / Pato Lucas en La película de Bugs Bunny y el Correcaminos (1979) * Bugs Bunny en El Caballero Caballeroso: La loca película del Conejo de la Suerte Alan Young * Rico McPato en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * Rico McPato en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! * Rico McPato en Mickey celebra la navidad * Rico McPato en Patoaventuras, la película: El tesoro de la lámpara perdida * Rico McPato en Patoaventuras: El secreto de los soles dorados Corey Burton * Gaetan Molière (Mole) en Atlantis: El regreso de Milo * Gaetan Molière (Mole) en Atlantis: El imperio perdido * Ludwig Von Pato en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! * Ludwig Von Pato en Mickey y las Habichuelas Mágicas * Ludwig Von Pato en Canta con nosotros Henry Corden * Pedro Picapiedra en Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra * Pedro Picapiedra en El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas * Pedro Picapiedra en Los Picapiedra en: Un encuentro con Piedrácula y Frankenpiedra * Pedro Picapiedra en Los Picapiedra en: La pequeña gran liga * Pedro Picapiedra en La Navidad de los Picapiedra Don Messick * Droopy en Tom y Jerry: La película * Patán (Pulgoso) en Yogi y sus aventuras en el ganso de madera * Boo Boo y Guardabosques Smith en La primera Navidad de Yogi * Azrael, el gato en Especial de navidad de los Pitufos Jim Cummings * Ray en La princesa y el sapo * Tantor en Tarzan & Jane * Tío Drosselmeier en El cascanueces * Winnie The Pooh en La Navidad de Winnie Pooh Robby Benson * Bestia en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! * Bestia en El mundo mágico de Bella * Bestia en La bella y la bestia: Una Navidad encantada * Bestia/Príncipe en La bella y la bestia Armin Shimerman * General Ernecio en Puño de acero: Rescate tenebroso * General Ernecio en La Gran Aventura de Billy y Mandy contra el Coco * General Ernecio en Billy y Mandy salvan la navidad Matthew Broderick * Simba (adulto) en El rey león III: Hakuna Matata * Simba en El rey león II: El reino de Simba * Simba (adulto) en El rey león Billy West * Lars en Futurama: la gran película de Bender * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies Doug Stone * Veloz en La princesa encantada 3: El misterio del tesoro encantado * Veloz en La princesa encantada 2: El secreto del castillo Jeff Bergman * Pedro Picapiedra en Los Picapiedra y la WWE: Smackdown en la edad de piedra * Pedro Picapiedra en Una piedra en el matrimonio Picapiedra Pat Buttram * Presentador del espectáculo de Lester en Goofy, la película * Lucas en Bernardo y Bianca Pauly Shore * Bobby en Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy * Bobby en Goofy, la película Rob Paulsen * Vendedor de flores en La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad * Sacerdote en La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo Scott Innes * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y los invasores alien * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja Willem Dafoe * Gill en Buscando a Dory * Gill en Buscando a Nemo Otros * Capitán Ross en Un jefe en pañales * Sr. Latureau en Bailarina * Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial * Simba en El guardia del león: Un nuevo rugido * Topo en Locos por las nueces (tráiler) * Sr. Merrimack en Rango * Martin Benson en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja * Sr. Prenderghast (John Goodman) en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición * Una vez (viejo) (Ed Helms) en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida * Teniente Delacourt (Tony Curran) en Las Aventuras de Tintín * Lawrence Flecher / Lawrence 2D (Richard O'Brien) en Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión * Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón * Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda * Robot #1 en Don Gato y su pandilla * Ministro de la Primavera en Tinker Bell * Abu/Pintor en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños * Maestro Splinter (Mako) en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (versión Warner) * Yoda (Tom Kane) en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Zombie de Hannukah (Mark Hamill) en Futurama: la gran película de Bender * Tom Hanks en Los Simpson: La película * Merlín (Eric Idle) en Shrek tercero * Narrador de "Caballeros" en Shrek 2 * Nidhiki en Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui * Director / Anciano #1 en Los Increíbles * Bron (Kiefer Sutherland) en La tierra antes del tiempo X: La gran migración de los cuello largo * Roger en 101 Dálmatas II: Una nueva aventura en Londres * Pepe Grillo en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! * Chispa (diálogos) (Mickey Rooney) en La dama y el vagabundo II: Las aventuras de Scamp * Tantor (Wayne Knight) en Tarzán * Weaver (Sylvester Stallone) en Hormiguitaz * Anfitrión (Hal Holbrook) en Hércules * Jeremías (Dom DeLuise) en Una ratoncita valiente (doblaje original) * Zar Nicolás Aleksándrovich Romanov II (Rick Jones) en Anastasia * Jacquimo en Pulgarcita * Dr. Finkelstein (William Hickey) en El extraño mundo de Jack * Hunch en Amigos inseparables * Tom (Richard Kind) / Ferdinand (Michael Bell) / Gato pandillero en Tom y Jerry: La película * Tintín en Tintín en el lago de los tiburones * Presidente del Consejo (Bernard Fox) en Bernardo y Bianca * Red (Peter Firth) / François (Ed Gilbert) en Bernardo y Bianca en Cangurolandia * Marcianos en Toy Story * Guardia de seguridad en Goofy, la película * Fidget en Policías y ratones * Voces adicionales en Patomanía * Flor (adulto) (Sterling Holloway) en Bambi (doblaje mexicano) * Topo en Dos personajes fabulosos (redoblaje) * Topo en Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh * Wilbur (Henry Gibson) en La telaraña de Charlotte (1973) * Narrador en Frosty, el muñeco de nieve * Ancestro Lu Shi en Mulán 2 * Rey en El gato con botas (1999) * Frenchie en La Navidad de los 9 perritos * Irv en Un cuento de Navidad (1996) * Un Millón A.C en El brillante año nuevo de Rudolph * Maguila Gorila (Allan Melvin) / J. Wellinton Jones (Hal Smith) en El Oso Yogi y sus amigos en: Aventuras navideñas * Sargento Adams en Spirit: el corcel indomable * Canito (Daws Butler) / Canuto (primeras escenas) (John Stephenson) en La primera Navidad de Yogi * Pitufo Fortachón (Frank Welker) / Pitufo Bromista (June Foray) / Pitufo Tontín (Bill Callaway) en Especial de navidad de los Pitufos * Brian el Caracol en Doogal: Aventuras Peludas (2006) * Narrador en Fantasía 2000 * Don Cerebro (Jess Harnell) en ¡Mucha lucha!: El regreso de El Maléfico (2005) * Oficial de policía en Planeta 51 (2009) * Dr. Philip O'Hanlon en Si, Virginia, existe Santa Claus * Dr. Ferroni en Selección Canina * Abuelo Pitufo/ Pitufo Tontín / Pitufo Fortachón / Pitufo Pintor / Pitufo Bromista / Pitufo Salvaje en Los Pitufos celebran la navidad (1987) * Conductor del camión en 101 dálmatas (1961) Cortos/Especiales animados John Ratzenberger * Jam en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex (2012) * Jam en Toy Story Toons: Extra Small (2011) * Jam en Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii (2011) Otros * Pato Lucas / Silvestre en Zanablanca (1995) Anime Ichirō Nagai * Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball * Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball Z * Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Naoki Tatsuta * Maestro Karin (eps. 217-291) en Dragon Ball Z * Oolong (eps. 61-291) en Dragon Ball Z * Bibidi en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Otros * Zaabon / Tortuga de Mar / Uokka / Babidi / Bibidi en Dragon Ball Z * Nezi / Dragón de 5 estrellas / Dragón de 7 estrellas en Dragon Ball GT * Zaabon en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Babidi en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters * Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball Super * Meteoro en Meteoro * Bruce Harper (eps. 24-26, 28, 31, 39) en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Babel de Centauro en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco * Sr. Sesseman en Heidi * Dr. Faker en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Kenji Tsukino (2ª voz) en Sailor Moon R * Dr. T / Norihota en Slam Dunk * Ningame / Fuuta Kagetsu / Sangoro en Naruto * Abuelo en YAT * Narrador en Guerras de Genma * Maestro NyanNyan en Gulliver Boy * Doburoku Sakaki / Padre de Musashi / Tokage Habashira / Sumito Sendoda (eps. 108-110) / Profesores en clases en Eyeshield 21 * Emilio / Duque en La abejita Hutch * Motociclista Jerónimo (ep. 76) en Mazinger Z * Voces adicionales en Death Note * Ernest Robinson (2ª voz) en La familia Robinson * Rey Neaper en Shinzo * La Ardilla / Sr. Halcón / Mario el Mirlo Burlón en Fábulas del bosque verde * Perseo en Space Battleship Yamato Películas de anime Naoki Tatsuta * Oolong en Dragon Ball: Dragon Ball: La leyenda de Shen Long * Oolong en Dragon Ball: La Princesa Durmiente en el castillo embrujado * Oolong en Dragon Ball: Una aventura mística * Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de este mundo * Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: La batalla más grande del mundo está por comenzar * Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: Goku es un Súper Saiyajin * Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos * Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: Los guerreros más poderosos * Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: Los dos guerreros del futuro, Gohan y Trunk * Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: La pelea de los tres Saiyajin * Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible * Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia Corre Peligro * Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: El ataque del dragón * Oolong en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses Ichirō Nagai * Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball: Una aventura mística * Maestro Karin en Dragon Ball Z: Los rivales más poderosos Otros * Dueño del restaurante en Dragon Ball: Una aventura mística * Zaabon en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Goku * Hoi en Dragon Ball Z: El ataque del dragón * 006/Chang Changku en Cyborg 009 contra el monstruo * Atlas de Quilla en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (redoblaje) * Hidero/Shishimaru en Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! * Científico / Operador #2 en Martian Successor Nadesico: el príncipe de la oscuridad Series de televisión Patrick Duffy * Robert "Bobby" James Ewing en Dallas * Robert "Bobby" James Ewing en Dallas (2012) * Mark Harris en El hombre de la Atlántida * Duque Angelo Rimini en Las aventuras secretas de Julio Verne Jon-Erik Hexum * Mac Harper en Cover Up * Phileas Phogg en Viajeros Otros * Dwayne Pride (Scott Bakula) en NCIS: Nueva Orleans (2ª voz) * Eric Booth (ep. 73) (Greg Thirloway) en Jessie * Dr. Doug Ross (George Clooney) en E.R. Sala de urgencias * Prof. Roy Batters (Wallace Shawn) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (temp. 10, ep. 13) * Hashi Horowitz (Joe Grifasi) en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (temp. 10, ep. 21) * Fiscal Det. Ricardo Morales (Alfred Molina) en La ley y el orden: Los Ángeles * La ley y el orden: Intento criminal ** Ben Elkins (Judd Hirsch) (temp. 3, ep. 5) (2003) * Karl Mayer (Richard Burgi) / Voces adicionales en Esposas desesperadas * Luke Duke (2ª voz, resto) (Tom Wopat) en Los Dukes de Hazzard * Abu Nazir en Homeland * Michael Dawson (Harold Perrineau) en Lost (2004-2010) * Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami * Tobias Beecher (Lee Tergensen) en OZ * Boone Vincent (David Cassidy) en Malcolm * Roy Hess (Sam McMurray) / Sr David Tushingham (Paxton Whitehead) / Andre en Dinosaurios * Norta en Hypernautas * Hauptschein en Las Vegas * Juez de Com. Morris / Abogado de Amir / Kenneth Cleary en La ley y el orden * Chuck en La isla misteriosa * Walter Nebicher (Desi Arnaz Jr.) en Automan * Nick Russo (Ted Wass) en Blossom * Gerald en Los practicantes * Juez en Doctora Quinn * Victor Bennett (Anthony John Denison/James Read) / Sam Wilder (1ª voz) (Scott Jaeck) en Hechiceras * James Sullivan en El secuestro * Henry Dobson (Carmen Argenziano) / Sr. Foster (Mark Harelik) (ep. 11) en Doctor House * Juez de apelaciones en La niñera * Sr. Wesley Hodges (William Schallert) en Los Torkelson * Voces adicionales en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción * Cap. Cocinero en Es tan Raven * Ulises en Xena: La princesa guerrera * Agente Rance en Alias * James Calley (Matthew Bennett) en Total Recall 2070 * Octagón en La revancha * Narración / Letreros / Rob Reiner / Director Luger (Ray Liotta) / Albert Einstein (Robert Towers) / Voces adicionales en Hannah Montana * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * William Bodie (Lewis Collins) en Los profesionales * Spenser (Robert Urich) en Spenser, investigador * Georges Bizet en Los inventores (capítulo "El sueño de Bizet") / Fraile Sarpi (capítulo "Galileo, en los hombros de gigantes") / Sir Robert Hooke (capítulo "Newton, historia de 2 Isaacs") * Yat-Sen (Alvin Ing) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D * Frax en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo * El Doctor en Doctor Who * Michael Holloway (Billy Crudup) en Gypsy * Soldado / Fotógrafo en Mi bella genio * Barry Rudd (Brian Kerwin) en Camino al cielo (temp. 1, ep. 12) * Voces diversas en Reportera del crimen * Voces diversas en Boardwalk Empire * Voces diversas en Walker, Texas Ranger Miniseries * Michael Lasker (Brian Benben, John Friedrich) / Bo Weinberg (Dana Gladstone) en Crónica de gángsters (1981) Series animadas Casey Kasem * Robin en La hora de Batman y Superman * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo, ¿Dónde estás? * Robin en El reto de los Superamigos * Robin en Los Súper Amigos (1980) * Robin en Los Súper amigos (1973) * Shaggy Rogers en Las olimpiadas de la risa * Shaggy Rogers en El show de Scooby-Doo (solo 3ª temporada) * Shaggy Rogers en El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo * Shaggy Rogers en El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo * Shaggy Rogers en Los 13 fantasmas de Scooby-Doo * Shaggy Rogers en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? Henry Corden * Pedro Picapiedra en El Show de Pebbles y Bam-Bam * Pedro Picapiedra en La hora de los Picapiedra * Pedro Picapiedra en Las olimpiadas de la risa * Pedro Picapiedra en El show de los Picapiedras * Pedro Picapiedra en Picapiedra y compañía * Pedro Picapiedra en Los policías de Piedradura * Pedro Picapiedra en Las travesuras de los Picapiedra Jim Cummings * Ed / Tío Boris en Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba * Pato Darkwing / Drake Mallard en Pato Darkwing * Winnie Pooh en Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh * Castor en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh * Louie en Los aventureros del aire * Profesor Nimnul en Chip y Dale al rescate Corey Burton * Raudo el caracol en Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba * Dale / Zipper / Snout en Chip y Dale al rescate * Ludwig Von Pato / Dale en Mickeymanía * Ludwig Von Pato / Dale en House of Mouse * Ludwig Von Pato / Dale en La casa de Mickey Mouse Dan Castellaneta * Diablo robot en Futurama * Los Simpson ** Krusty el payaso (ep. 17, temp. 8) ** Abuelo Abraham Simpson (eps. 1-4, temp. 15) ** Abbie (ep. 4, temp. 15) Don Messick * Scrappy-Doo en Los 13 fantasmas de Scooby-Doo (1985) * Scrappy-Doo en El nuevo show de Scooby y Scrappy-Doo (1983-1985) * Scrappy-Doo en El show de Scooby-Doo y Scrappy-Doo (1979-1982) * Sapo / Mosca en El grupo increíble (1980) Alan Young * Rico McPato en Patoaventuras * Rico McPato en House of Mouse * Rico McPato en La casa de Mickey Mouse Maurice LaMarche * Mortimer Mouse en Mickeymanía * Mortimer Mouse en House of Mouse * Pedro Picapiedra / Pulgarcito, investigador privado / Canuto en Harvey Birdman, abogado Armin Shimerman * General Ernecio en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * General Ernecio en Malo con carne Cam Clarke * Simba en Las aventuras de Timón y Pumba * Simba en El show del ratón Tom Kane * Yoda en Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas * Yoda en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones Otros * Wooster y Topo en Las nuevas aventuras de Winnie Pooh * Pitufo Fortachón / Bromista / Tontín / Poeta (2ª voz) / Pintor (2ª voz) / Abuelo Pitufo / Pitufo Salvaje / Guillermín / Azrael en Los Pitufos * Bugs Bunny /Pato Lucas / Taz / Silvestre / Speedy Gonzales / Marvin el marciano (3ª etapa) en Looney Tunes * Rana René / Rufo / Tío Waldorf en Los pequeños Muppets * Flash / Volcán Negro en Los Súper amigos * Camión en Los aventureros del aire * Mueble O'algo / Simba (cameo) / voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos * Tex Avery en El loco mundo de Tex Avery * Mosquito Dragón / El Diablo / Rancho en El show de la Pantera Rosa * Voz en laboratorio en Las nuevas locuras del emperador * Rocky en Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín * Rico McPato en Patoaventuras (2017) * Ladrón pelirrojo (Bombón falsa) / Líder de ladrones / El Coco / Abracadáver / Emperador Brócoli en Las chicas superpoderosas * Sr. Jonesy Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda * La bestia feroz en Maggie y la bestia feroz * Bob en Bob el constructor * Yvon Ducharme en Yvon del Yukón * Goliath en El circo de Jojo * Smedley (1ª voz) en El nuevo show del pájaro loco * Jerri / Ardilla / Anunciador de carrera de botes / Capitán / Robin Hood / Perro Manfredo / Cosmogato / Meteorratón / Voces adicionales en El nuevo show de Tom y Jerry (serie de Hanna-Barbera de 1975) * Henry (2ª voz) en Thomas y sus amigos * Valmont en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan * Lawrence Fletcher (papá) en Phineas y Ferb * Papá de Andy (2ª voz) en Las locuras de Andy * Gruffi / Tummi en Los Osos Gummi * Artaco en Bots y Bors * Abuelo Buttowski en Verdad o desafío * El Basurero / Bazo de la Pulga en ¡Mucha Lucha! * Profesor Cuernil en Mi compañero de clase es un mono * Cerdín en El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios * Voces diversas en Budgie el pequeño helicóptero * Shaggy Rogers en Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S. A. * Shaggy Rogers en Shaggy y Scooby-Doo detectives * Harvey Birdman, abogado ** Shaggy Rogers / Scrappy-Doo (ep. 3 "Shaggy y Scooby arrestados") ** Oso Boo Boo (ep. 4) ** Inspector Ardilla (ep. 10 "Cuadros Verde Azul") ** Canito (ep. 17) * Lobo Mildew / Voces diversas en Las olimpiadas de la risa * Ernie Devlin en Ases del peligro * Franklin Hall / Gravitón en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Robin (Burt Ward) en Las nuevas aventuras de Batman * Motorratón / Voces diversas en Los Gatedráticos del Ritmo * Zino (Rey de los invisos) / Voces diversas en Josie y las gatimelódicas en el espacio * Ernie Devlin en Ases del peligro * Voces adicionales en Godzilla * Profesor John Frink Sr. (Jerry Lewis) en Los Simpson (15ª temp.) * Huesos en Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás * Caracatus / Mica en El principito * Tío Rouri / Voces adicionales en Planeta X * Profesor Inventillo / Mamerto Chamorro / Voces adicionales en El Chapulín Colorado * Simba en La guardia del león * Voces adicionales en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo Telenovelas brasileñas * Joel (Evandro Mesquita) en Mujeres de arena * Inspector Boegel (Jonas Bloch) en Señora del destino * Gurgel (Mário Gomes) en La favorita * Olavo Souza e Silva (Francisco Cuoco) en Passione * Salomón Hayalla (Daniel Filho) en El astro * Coronel Altino Brandao (Nelson Xavier) en Gabriela * Voces adicionales en Terra Esperanza Documentales * Voces diversas en Grandes Batallas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial * Steven Spielberg en Cómo se filmó Parque jurásico * Voces diversas en Una verdad incómoda Videojuegos * Winnie The Pooh en Winnie Pooh y el árbol de miel * Jardinero / Profesor Pester / Dr. Patch y Bart en Viva Piñata * Charles Muntz en Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar * Yoda en Kinect Star Wars * Comerciantes / Aldeanos / Herreros / Zachary / Viejo Pete / Vendedores / Taberneros / Monjes / Aldeanos / Voces varias en Fable II * Comerciantes / Aldeanos / Herreros / Tenderos en Fable III * Lou Ferrigno en LEGO Avengers * Profesor Pester en Viva Piñata: Party Animals * Escriba / Profeta del Pesar en Halo 2 * Voces adicionales en Dark Reign: The Future of War * Alfred Pennyworth en LEGO Dimensions (1er año) * Jam / Yoda / Merlín en Disney Infinity * Torbjörn en Overwatch * Luca Vincenzo Cocchiola en Battlefield 1 * Yoda en Star Wars: Battlefront II Comerciales * Papel Kodak (doblando al futbolista Armando Manzo) (1985) * Kool Aid - Bugs Bunny (1989) * Next - Doctor * Froot Loops - Tucán Sam, sus sobrinos y varios personajes * Fruti Pebbles - Pedro Picapiedra * Tooncast (¡Feliz cumpleaños, viejo!) - Bugs Bunny * Cartoon Network (Copa Toon) - Pedro Picapiedra * Cartoon Network (Toonface) - Pato Lucas * Cartoon Network (Del yunque a la sustancia X) - Pedro Picapiedra / Droopy / Bugs Bunny * Cartoon Network - Voz de Pedro Picapiedra / Shaggy / Scrappy-Doo en varios comerciales * Cumpleaños Cartoon Network - Bugs Bunny / Marvin el marciano Dirección de doblaje [[Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales|'Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales']]' - New Art Dub' * El Hombre Araña * El Hombre Araña 2 * Hulk * Náufrago * Milagros inesperados * Voceadores * André * Las aventuras de Tom y Huck * Mi perro Skip * Osmosis Jones * Divinos secretos * Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite * El hombre sin sombra * Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado * Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado * Asesinos sustitutos * The Ring * Juwanna Mann * Juegos sexuales * Juegos sexuales 2 * El diablo metió la mano * La máquina del tiempo (2002) * Atrápame si puedes * Jinetes del espacio * Viaje censurado * Revelaciones * El sexto día * Los miserables * Poder absoluto * S.W.A.T. * Babe: El puerquito valiente * Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad * América salvaje * Malcolm (sólo temporada 5) [[Taller Acústico S.C.|'Taller Acústico S.C.']] * La Cenicienta II * La Cenicienta III * La sirenita: Los comienzos de Ariel * Hannah Montana: La película * Tinker Bell * Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido * Tinker Bell: Hadas al rescate * Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas * Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas * Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás * Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas * Repostería de Hadas * Entrenando a papá [[DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción|'DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción']] * El Rey León II * Superman regresa * Mi encuentro conmigo [[Diseño en Audio|'Diseño en Audio']] * Lost * Las nuevas locuras del emperador * Hannah Montana * Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos * ¡Stitch! * Pedro, el pollo * Jungla sobre ruedas * Guardianes de altamar * Muy parecido al amor * El misterio de la libélula (versión Buena Vista) * Lab Rats (temp. 2-4) * Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite * El maravilloso presente * Devious Maids * Paquetes del planeta X * El mundo de Riley * Cómo crear el chico ideal * Un día descabellado (diálogos de Leigh-Allyn Baker) * Agente K.C. * Guía de un gamer para casi todo (personajes doblados en México) * ¡Caíste! SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * La Cenicienta (redoblaje) * Una navidad de locura * Programa de protección para princesas * Geppetto * Lanny y Wayne, los elfos navideños (primer corto) * Jungla sobre ruedas [[Candiani Dubbing Studios|'Candiani Dubbing Studios']] * Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira * Los Pitufos y la Flauta Mágica * Salvando al señor Búho * Maggie, una mosca con onda * Jelly Jamm * Letra y música * Paranoia * Los infiltrados * Diario de una pasión * La conquista del honor * La provocación * Traidor * Como si fuera cierto * Un despertar glorioso * Suerte con Esperanza * Homeland (versión 20th Century Fox) * Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo * Oro bajo cero * Crisis * La teoría del todo Producciones grande * El gran truco (versión DVD) * ¡Otra vez tú! * Lab Rats (temp. 2-4) * Lab Rats: Fuerza Elite * Tesis sobre un homicidio * El laberinto del Grizzly * Querida gente blanca Auditel * Go On (primeros episodios) * Criaturas de la noche * La batalla de Riddick [[Acrisound México|'Acrisound México']] * Maggie, una mosca con onda * Lost Otros estudios * Elizabeth: La Reina Virgen (redoblaje) Estudios y empresas de doblaje * AB Grabaciones * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CINSA * CLADSA * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos * Intertrack * KiteTeam * Lola MX * LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Pink Noise México * Prime Dubb * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Grande * Producciones Salgado * Rivatón de América * SDI Media de México * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * SISSA * Sonomex * Taller Acústico S.C. Trivia thumb|right|Mercado como Pedro Picapiedra en un bumper de Cartoon Network.|230 px * Arturo Mercado es el único actor del elenco de doblaje original de los filmes de la trilogía de Star Wars que logró intervenir en el redoblaje de la trilogía hecho en 1997. * Mercado ha retomado con éxito dos personajes del actor Jorge Arvizu: Bugs Bunny y Pedro Picapiedra, convirtiéndose Mercado en la voz base del último. Sin embargo el personaje de Bugs Bunny fue dejado posteriormente a otros actores como Alfonso Obregón y Luis Alfonso Mendoza. * En un episodio de La casa de los dibujos donde el personaje de Simba del Rey León fue parodiado, Mercado le dio voz, quien fuese el que interpretara al personaje en dicha película. Lo mismo pasó en un capítulo de la misma serie donde pasaron juntos Pedro Picapiedra y Scrappy-Doo, quienes también fueron interpretados por Mercado. * Es el único actor del elenco original de la franquicia de series y películas de Scooby-Doo que se mantiene doblando a su personaje hasta la actualidad. Él fue el primero en interpretar al personaje de Shaggy en el año 1969 para la primera serie, creando para ello una voz y tono completamente distintos a la versión en inglés, basándose en su personalidad y sentando un precedente que posteriormente sería imitado por otros actores. Mercado se mantuvo como la voz oficial del personaje, al cual había venido interpretando de forma ininterrumpida en todas las décadas en sus apariciones en series y películas, tanto dentro como fuera de la franquicia, siendo este su personaje más longevo y duradero. En septiembre de 2015, tras doblar la película Scooby-Doo! y Kiss: El misterio del Rock and Roll, el personaje sería cedido a Miguel Ángel Ruiz a partir de ¡Ponte en onda, Scooby-Doo!, por lo que existe el riesgo de que Mercado podría dejar de doblar al personaje luego de 46 años de trabajo, con lo cual la franquicia perdería a su único actor original, cuya interpretación de Shaggy era valorada no sólo en América Latina sino también en España. * Pedro Picapiedra fue doblado por primera vez por Jorge Arvizu. Él lo dobló en la serie principal y en la primera película de cines basada en la serie. Posteriormente, y como también sucedió con Bugs Bunny o el Pato Lucas, fue Arturo Mercado quien "heredó" al personaje, con la venia del propio Arvizu. Arturo Mercado es quien ha doblado al personaje en más producciones que nadie, y actualmente sigue haciéndolo. En una entrevista dijo haberle dado un toque personal al personaje pero intentando no perder la escencia que le había dado Arvizu. * Ha doblado varios personajes de la editorial Marvel: ** El Hombre Araña en El Sorprendente Hombre Araña / La Mujer Araña / los Pequeños Muppets (cameo). ** Sr. Fantástico en Los Cuatro Fantásticos (1978). * Ha doblado varios personajes de la editorial DC Comics: ** Robin en Batman y Robin (1968) / Las nuevas aventuras de Batman / Los Súper amigos (1973) / El reto de los Súper amigos / Los Súper amigos (1980). ** Batman en la película Batman y Robin. ** Flash en El reto de los Superamigos. ** Hombre Halcón en El reto de los Súper amigos (un episodio). Referencias * Artículo biográfico de Arturo Mercado, con demo de voz Enlaces externos * Arturo Mercado: 4 Décadas en el doblaje * Entrevista a Arturo Mercado en el podcast de Mario Filio * Arturo Mercado en julio de 2011 en la expoCómic la Mole junto a Francisco Colmenero y Ricardo Silva * * Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de radioteatro Categoría:Artículos destacados Categoría:Actores de los años 1960 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA